dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Coils of Light/@comment-94.211.159.251-20151009202937
"All riven, kith and kin, All given for this, a never-ending riddle" All died; all went to ruin, split apart and broken. All of his friends, countrymen and relatives. All of those that Daimon once knew died because of this riddle that has no answer. "My flesh worn, heart betorn, Mind, by mem'ry, begyved" Daimon aged, and as the long years passed, his body grew old and tired. His heart torn apart; devoid of goodness, hope, compassion and love: he becomes a monster. His mind crumbled and gave way under the loads of memories, memories of death, destruction and suffering. "As I wander, cold and immane? Whither now my mother, my flame?" Now he wanders, alone, lonely, lacking virtues, and immane: literally "not man", so instead of a human being Daimon has become something else; a monster, a demon (hence his name). His very nature is different now. Asking where he should go now, where to turn to. He sees no way out of his terrible state. How to become mortal man again? Asking his mother of course, because one of the strongest forms of love we know of is the love a good mother has for her child. Mother is his flame, his beacon, the light in the darkness; the darkness of his own shattered mind as well as the deep cave in which he dwells aimlessly. "And along the coils of light, The life I desired?" Not sure what "coils of light" refer to here. "Anon must we part?" Words like a dart, red and dire, Eyne that accoyed with their heat" He is speaking to his mother, but she isn't there of course, she's long gone. Telling her (in his fantasy) that they must soon part: he's taking a different path: losing her. Words have meaning, they cause great suffering and pain, his (are) eyes overcome by their terrible heat: he's crying. "O! How I have seen the Dragon's Dogma!" Daimon faced the Dragon a long time ago, and he became immortal. He witnessed its truth and power, and is suffering from the curse of immortality now. "Unbound by time, all-binding, grand design" The passing of time does not cause him to die, he is enslaved to the Dragon's powerful magic; with no way out. "Land and skies and seas yearn, Finish the cycle of eternal return" Pretty self-evident: he wants his immortality to end. "When thou pulledst this boy from the sand, Didst thou see him bearded, with brand?" "Sands" are often used in poems as a metaphor for the passing of time. Daimon was cursed with immortality, pulled out of the flow of time, which would have caused him to die, like all things perish in due time. He was still young and innocent. Not yet branded with the curse and the evil things he had done in his new form. He wasn't always like this: he was a good person once. "And within the coils of light, when our blades took flight- What future didst thou envision?" Not sure whom he's talking to here. But it's someone he fought (maybe the Dragon, maybe not). Remember that he's insane, and he could be talking to his former self; the young man who took up swords to fight an evil Dragon, intending to safe his people, but he ends up being cursed with immortality. He eventually becomes a monster himself. Not quite the outcome he expected.. "As I keep this frozen demesne" As he remains in this frozen domain: frozen in time: this place is keeping him stagnant, no longer dynamic. That's what the freezing cold does to things: it locks them up in whatever state they are and they remain like that. He too can't break free of his horrific reality, and so he wanders within the dungeon, unabled to change or die. "Whither now my mother, my flame?" Hopeless, no answer to the riddle, no escape from the torment. "And along the coils of light, The life I desired?" Sadness, despair.